


DMDHPT&J SPECIAL

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Housepets!, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: F/M, Gen, HONOR/JUSTICE RESTORED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: IT'S THE 4TH OF JULY AGAIN BUT IT'S NOT SO HAPPY FOR TOM WHO'S ANCESTOR WAS UNJUSTLY CALLED A TRAITOR AND IT'S UP TO HIM TK MATT PEANUT AND FIDO TO CLEAR HIS FAMILY NAME BY GOING BACK IN TIMEAND STOPPING THE ONE WHO'S BEHIND IT





	DMDHPT&J SPECIAL

**Author's Note:**

> A/N THIS IS SET IN THE TOM AND JERRY TALES UNIVERSE AND IS DEDICATED TO THE BRAVE MEN WHO FOUGHT AND DIED FOR OUR FREEDOM

TOM'S P.O.V.  
IT TIME FOR THE INDEPENDENCE DAY PICNIC  
AT THE PARK AND I WAS BUSY GETTING READY  
I WAS JUST ABOUT READY  
UNTIL I HEARD THE CAR STARTING  
WAIT I'M"  
BUT I WAS TO LATE MAMMY TWO SHOES AND SPYKE LEFT WITHOUT ME I WAS SO HEART BROKEN I RAN ALL THEY WAY UPSTAIRS TO THE ADDIC TO CRY MY EYES OUT WHEN I HEARD MY PHONE VIBRATE IT WAS A TEXT FROM PEANUT


End file.
